


Pretty Kitty

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Nov 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Hybrid!AU, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Pet Play, collar and leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Hybrid!Gabe is feeling touch-starved and goes to reader to get some loving. Only, he gets a bit more than he bargained for. Or rather, you get a lot more than you bargained for.





	Pretty Kitty

How long has it been since Gabriel Reyes, handsome black panther and all-around stud, came home with you? He lounges on the expansive pillow fort you constructed for him, batting at a dreamcatcher you hung up what would be the head of the bed. The creature comforts he once prided himself on rejecting are now things he can't live without. Catch his own prey? Heck no, the gourmet dishes you always prepare for him are way better. Go nude but for the fur on his back? There's no way he's giving up the fuzzy pants and threadbare hoodies he wears to bed. Spend most of his life as a solitary male but for the mating season? He doesn't think he can go a day without seeing your pretty face and soothing voice now.

Gabriel can say that he has it all; for a wild breed hybrid anyway. But there is one thing that he so desperately wants but doesn't know how to ask for. Affection. Or more specifically, your affection...physically.

Is it because he was born wild? Because he's built like his animal counterpart, broad shoulders tapering into slim hips, muscles rippling under his gloriously tanned skin, and his movements cat-like in their grace? Although he didn't say that, you did - with a blush and averted gaze. Or maybe it was because he was skittish when he first came home with you, more concerned with exploring his new territory than bothering with his owner. You shook your head when he asked you, but he knows those first formative weeks didn't quite set in right. Well, now's the time to change that. He's marked his spots, he knows your schedule, you know his, and it's long past time he became more affectionate with you. Despite looking like a serial killer, Gabriel needs his snuggles. Needs it badly.

Normally, he's not the type to be a lap cat. Far from. But when it's been almost a year since he came home with you and you don't give him much beyond a pat on the head at any one time, Gabriel is ready to exert that hunting instinct to get what he wants.

First: research.

You're fairly affectionate with your friends; you touch them on the arm, slap them on the back, pull their hair when they get uppity with you. Ok, so you're not averse to touch. He watches with eyes that gleam gold in the setting sun, lazily eyeing you from his perch near the rafters as you scroll through some rather...risque websites. Oh, Gabriel's aware you're fond of these websites; how can he not when your intoxicating musk wafts up to him every time you open up that site? His sharp eyes come in handy now, fixating on how you stop and admire pictures of men tied in intricate knots and ties, contorting them into shapes that test their flexibility.

Inwardly, he scoffs, knowing that his hybrid nature would allow him to rest comfortably in those positions. The collars and leash, maybe a little less so, but he likes the way you call him 'kitty' each time you have to put them on. Mmm, you could make him do anything if you just put the word 'kitty' in front of it. The thought of hearing you say that makes him all ooey and gooey inside, making him squirm on his perch and rub his crotch on the fuzzy shelf. It should embarrass him how he's acting right now, but honestly, he's so drunk on your hot scent that he doesn't care anymore.

Below him, you shift on the sofa and rub your thighs together, the sound of soft flesh sliding together catching his attention. You're biting your lip, hand rubbing at your pussy through your shorts, clearly turned on by what you're watching and what you're reading. Gabe watches, entranced, but he growls when you quickly flee to your bedroom. The lock is thrown just as he jumps to the ground, his silent steps bringing him to your door just in time to hear your vibrator hum to life.

Your gasp is tiny and thin, the wet squelch of your dildo sinking into your leaking pussy far louder than any sound coming from your mouth. He can hear the sheets rustling, can hear your feet scrabbling on the mattress as you press the vibrator to your clit and pump that thick dildo deep into your pussy. It's driving him mad to smell your pussy slick and not taste it.

Gabe hisses lowly, his jaw dropping as he hears you moan quietly. Drool pools in his mouth, dripping slowly to the floor as he takes long, deep breaths through his mouth. As he drinks in your mind-numbing musk and lets it muddle his brain until he's scratching at the door needily.

His clothes are getting too stifling, clinging to his sweaty skin irritatingly, forcing him to claw at his clothes until it's hanging on his powerfully built form in shreds and rags. His pants fall to the same fate, lying in pieces on the ground and sticking to his body as he rolls around in it, in the mixing of your scents as the smell of your slick wafts under the door.

Yowls escape his throat, scratchy and animalistic, so far from the sounds he usually makes that you startle inside. You're too far gone to shoo him away, too aroused to care that your pet is hearing you masturbate and calling out for you like a male calls for his mate. Fuck, Gabe is so irresistible even as he's just about to break the door down with his shoulder and claws.

"Let me in~" he calls out hoarsely, the scratching growing louder and sounding like it's actually splintering the wood. "Open the door, master~" It's said in a cajoling tone now, thick with arousal and desire and animalistic rage so characteristic of his breed. "Master~"

Moaning behind clenched teeth, you squeeze your eyes shut and close your thighs around the dildo. You could have an actual thick cock inside you. You could have Gabe's cock inside you. Warm, real, and reactive instead of cool silicone. His desperate mewl cements your decision.

Vibrator thrown aside, you stagger to your feet with the dildo still inside you and unlock the door with shaking hands. "Gabe, I-!" You don't get a chance to complete your sentence. Your hybrid bowls you over in his excitement, hauling you up into his powerfully built arms and depositing you onto the bed so he can bury his face into the valley of your breasts.

"Master," he purrs, his chest vibrating against your belly as he nips at your breasts. "You smell so good~"

"Yeah?" You pant and bury your hands into his thick hair, his ears twitching against your fingers as he feels you tug at him to pull you up to your face.

"Yeah~" That rumble turns into a devastatingly seductive growl, his lethal fangs pressing against your lips as he presses a hungry kiss to your lips. A kiss that you quickly take over when you realise he's going more on instinct than any skill. It's messy, sloppy, full of saliva and teeth and tongue. It feels like he's licking at your lips and your teeth more than kissing you, something you're not going to settle for.

You reach down, removing the sodden dildo from your aching pussy with one smooth move. And just like that, your jaguar's attention is diverted away from mauling you back with his teeth and tongue. He snarls at the sight of the dildo, clawed hands smacking it away so he can dive deep between your thighs.

"Don't be a dick, kitty," you huff at him with cloudy eyes, already forgetting your ire when his sloppy kisses translate to your lips down low. Except for this time, it feels a hell of a lot better. "Mmm, suck my clit, kitty. Yeaahh, right there." The nickname slips out unconsciously, every mention of it spurring Gabriel to suck harder, lick longer, and nip at you with his teeth until you're squirming in his grip.

You're ready and primed for your orgasm; you don't mess around when you have your vibrator and your dildo. With a guttural roar, you cum, thighs snapping tight around Gabriel's head and pinning his ears to his skull. Behind him, his tail lashes angrily for a second before it stills in concentration, evidence of how focused he is in keeping his head while he licks and suckles you through your orgasm.

Trembling and panting, you anchor your hands in his thick hair and haul him away. "Stop-stop! Enough."

Like any male worth his salt, Gabriel snarls and closes his teeth around your wrist. In your orgasm-induced haze, you take the sudden surge of aggression as a challenge. "Don't. Bite." It's snarled in his face, teeth bared with your free hand digging into his scalp. "If you leave marks, or god forbid, blood, so help me I will destroy you."

His sharp puffs of breath sear your captured wrist, his golden gaze holding yours until he submits, fluttering those thick lashes and letting you go without a scratch. He doesn't retreat from you, however, still crouched between your legs like a cat on a hunt, still eyeing you like you're the tastiest meal he'll ever get to eat.

A streak of gold catches your eye just then; he's wearing his collar, much to your surprise. What an opportune moment to have a collar on, you think, and push him over so you can straddle his wide chest. "If you're not going to behave, I'm going to make you behave."

"Yes, master," he growls, hands landing on your hips to knead at you.

"Good kitty." You scratch down his ruined shirt, keeping your hand around the underside of his chin as you reach down for the leash you left on your bedside table. "You're such a pretty kitty, you know that? Well, when you're well behaved, that is."

Gabriel purrs with a wide smirk stretching his kiss bitten lips, his chin lifting so you can attach the leash to the D-ring on his collar. "Mmm, I am a pretty kitty." He doesn't flinch when he hears the click of the carabiner on the other end of the leash, doesn't flinch when you show him some leather cuffs you'd like to put on his wrists, doesn't flinch when you tell him you'd like to cuff his hands behind his back. "But I have been a bad kitty."

It should've sounded cheesy. No man has ever sounded hot saying those words, but Gabriel is no man. No, he's your jaguar, your hybrid, and fuck if you're not going to jump on him the second he has his claws bound behind his back.

"You have been a bad kitty. But that's okay, I'll train those bad habits out of you."

He squirms under you and humps the air once, twice, before he tilts his chin down again so he can look at you. "Call me that again."

"Kitty?"

Gabriel shudders a full-bodied shiver, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his back arching uncontrollably. "Mmm, more~"

You tug at the leash and stroke his sensitive ear just to hear him mewl needily. "Kitty. My pretty kitty. My naughty kitty." You see him nod fervently, his eerily gold tinted eyes hazing over and his pupils blown wide open, his jaw following suit as he begins to pant so hard he's almost hyperventilating.

"Your kitty."

"My kitty. My pretty kitty."


End file.
